


Bleach2G: Soul Tag

by Raptorcloak



Series: Bleach2G [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Childhood Friends, Children, Cute Kids, Gen, Playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and friends play in the park and learn a new game for them to play from Ichiku. New friends in this story. Read and review if you please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleach2G: Soul Tag

Hello guys. Just thought I'd write yet another story about the kids, which in this story have some new friends, in which they play in the park. So enjoy and review.

Summary: The kids play in the park with Kira watching them and an unexpected person Nick knows well shows up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the Kids in this story.

P/S: This story marks where I decided Bleach2G as the official name of the stories of where the kids do things together and the 2G means second generation, referring to the children and it also applies to the Bleach stories that take place about their parents.

I'd like to thank BETA reader and friend Jestin again for his reading of this as this was the final time we worked together. Since this story was written back in 2011 on Fanfiction, I haven't seen or heard from Jestin since then and more thanks also goes to my friend Chrisgetsu45 for helping me think of a name of the stories with the Bleach children.

* * *

 

On a nice summer Friday afternoon in Karukura Town, tween Kira Urahara and her mother Yoruichi sat in the main park in a rest area and watched a group of children who were all either four or five years of age playing on the playground. The specific group of kids Yoruichi and Kira were both watching were all looking after were the only children in the park. They all seemed bored.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Haku said as he went down on the slide to his friends and they all shrugged their shoulders in confusion. Nick, Sorahime, and Ichiku sat on the swings while Meishiro, Kaien, Hisana, and Soken were all sitting on the playground structure slowly swinging their feet while Jin Kyoraku, a boy with brown hair and grey eyes, and Jackal Starrk, who was mostly called Jack, an arrancar boy with short brown hair and bluish-grey eyes with a bone fragment on his throat who was the same age as most of the children, both lazily laid underneath a nearby tree while the former's younger by a year twin sisters Nao and Lisa, who both had black hair and blue eyes with glasses, were both reading a novel to each other. Michael, Audrey, and Keiko Asano were all sitting on the jungle gym in well-balanced forms.

"I don't know. Any ideas?" Audrey said and there was no answers and suddenly Ichiku begun smiling excitingly and started kicking his legs back and forward. His friends all noticed his happiness building up and smiled themselves as they all knew whenever he smiled like that, he would always have a fun idea in mind.

"I know that look. What's the plan?" Sorahime smiled at Ichiku and the fellow orange-haired child only begun smiling more as his swinging got higher.

"Is the plan really that good?" Nick asked with an interested grin and Ichiku just swung higher.

"Oh yeah." Ichiku said, mimicking the way Kool-Aid man would say it.

"Sure looks like it." Hisana said.

"Whoa boy. Sounds pretty cool." Kaien said.

"It sure does." Meishiro said.

"C'mon Ichiku. Tell us the plan already. The excitement is killing me." Soken said with overwhelming excitement and Ichiku soon swung higher than the swing set itself and jumped off the swing and did a front flip in the air until he landed on his feet in the sandbox, surprising and amusing the fellow children.

"All right, Ichiku!" The other kids cheered as they endlessly clapped their hands and all got off their resting places and went to the sandbox. Ichiku even earned two claps from Yoruichi and Kira.

"Is there anything this guy can't do?" Jack yawned as he stretched his arms.

"Well, I guess that's one of the reasons we made him our leader when Ms. Kira isn't around." Jin eccentrically said as he helped Jack stand up and they both wandered to the sandbox to hear Ichiku's seemingly fun idea.

"Thank you, thank you." Ichiku said as he bowed in gratitude to his friends.

"My idea is a game called "Soul Tag"."

"Sounds fun. How do we play?" Haku asked.

"Since we're all spiritually aware, I find this game perfect just for us. We'll use what I call soul running." Ichiku answered and that only confused his friends, though Meishiro somewhat got what he meant.

"You mean using running types like Flash Step and Sonido, right?" Meishiro asked.

"Exactly Meishiro. You know how uses flash step, right?" Ichiku said.

"Yep." Meishiro smiled.

"So do I." Kaien said.

"As do I." Hisana said.

"That makes four of us." Haku answered.

"I don't mean to brag but I know a little something of Flash Step." Jin said.

"Me too." Audrey said.

"Sort of." Michael said.

"I know somewhat how to use flash step." Nao said.

"Likewise." Lisa said.

"Being part Quincy and part Soul Reaper, I know both the flash step and Hirenkyaku. Do I have to choose just one of them?" Soken asked.

"Go crazy. Use both." Ichiku said.

"Okay then." Soken answered.

"Keiko, I know you don't have either Sonido or Flash Step, but you have spiritual boosters in your sneakers right?

"Yes, I could do that. They're just as fast." Keiko said with her tomboyish grin.

"Perfect. Nick, Sorahime, Jack, what about you guys?" Ichiku said.

"I can use Sonido." Nick said.

"Really?" Sorahime asked

"Both my Mommy and Daddy were part of the Espada so I know Sonido. If I remember right, wasn't Mr. Schiffer in it too?" Nick asked.

"I think he was number four or five." Sorahime answered.

"He was probably four as five was that jerk Nnoitra or whatever who was mean to both my folks." Nick answered.

"Oh, right. But anyway, I know Sonido too." Sorahime said.

"Mine isn't really that fast." Jack lazily said.

"Jack, besides our folks, you're the fastest arrancar we know." Sorahime said.

"I'm really not that fast." Jack dryly said.

"Sure you are. Right, fellas?" Jin said and they all highly agreed.

"Oh, all right." Jack finally said.

"That's everyone. I have just two words left to say." Ichiku said.

"What is it?" Michael asked.

"Not it!" Ichiku yelled and his friends instantly began saying the same thing to avoid being the pursuer with Haku being the very last person.

"Looks like I'm it. I'll start counting." Haku said as he covered his eyes and starting counting to ten as the other children scattered.

"Wait up!" Nick said as he guided his attention to the park's main gate and Kaien followed his gaze.

"Hey guys, look whose here." Kaien said as he pointed to the gate and Haku stopped his counting and uncovered his eyes with the other children to look at the gate and saw a dark-skinned arrancar girl with lime green eyes and blonde hair in two small locks with a small bone fragment underneath her chin about their age stand at the entrance of the park as a figure behind her used sonido to flash away. The girl looked around for a short time and spotted the other children before walking over to them and Nick was the first to seem to know her.

"Sierra?" Nick asked as he began joyfully smiling and the girl grinned back at him.

"Hello, Nick. Hey, guys." The girl, Nick's cousin Sierra Misty Guatiche, replied as he ran to her and happily gave her a bear hug as the other children gathered around. Sierra nearly passed out from her cousin's strong but loving embrace.

"As I thought, he still hugs just like Auntie Nel." Sierra thought as she just smiled and hugged Nick back.

"Sierra, welcome back!" Sorahime cheered as she also hugged Sierra with Nick and the blonde arrancar girl's eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head as Sorahime, with her bubbly and always-happy personality, had hugs almost as strong as Nick. Sierra just patted the other arrancar girl's back while the other children surrounded Sierra and joyfully welcomed her with sentences saying words like "Hey, you're back again." and "Great to see you!" Soon, all of the young ones sat on the playground structure's shaded area as Sierra explained her arrival to them. She, her parents Tier and Pesche, and her paternal uncle Dondochakka had shown up in Karukura Town to visit Grimmjow and Neliel for the summer time.

"That's funny. Mommy and Daddy didn't say anything about you coming to visit. Where are Auntie Tier and Uncle Pesche and Dondochakka?" Nick asked.

"They're back at your house unpacking their things and Uncle Grimmjow said you'd be here so Mommy brought me here." Sierra responded.

"So that yellow flash was Mrs. Guatiche, wasn't it?" Meishiro asked and Sierra affirmed that she was right. After she was done, she was informed on the game the others had started shortly before she arrived and she freely volunteered to be the pursuer as she was the one who appeared last. Without further ado, Sierra put her hands over her eyes and started counting.

"All right then, let's rock and roll." Sierra smirked as she got up and the chasing game began. Sounds of Shunpo, Sonido, Hirenkyaku, and spiritual speed moved about the playground. Kira and Yoruichi observed from afar.

"Little guys know how to play, don't they?" Yoruichi asked.

"They sure do." Kira answered with the witty grin she had inherited from her mother while watching the younger children play and shook her head at the Shunpo flash that supposedly being to Ichiku. Out of all the soul reaper children, Ichiku undoubtly had to be the fastest out of them all. The first person Sierra was able to catch was Audrey, who then chased after Kaien.

"Try n get me!" Kaien teased his slightly taller friend.

"We'll see about that, Kaien." Audrey said as she was one inch behind him and easily tagged him. Kaien then tried catching Jack but even for a half-lazy arrancar, Jack had proved he was truly the known faster arrancar of their generation and got away from Kaien hands down. He then resorted to chase after his sister and Hisana tauntingly waved at her brother as he chased her as she almost faster than him. Jin, having nothing better to do, jumped in front of Kaien and allowed him to be tagged.

"Oh, would you look at that? I'm it." Jin enthusically said as he held up a thumb and Kaien caught onto what he was doing and mouthed a "Thanks" to him as he took off in the other direction. Jin pondered who to chase next. He then spotted Haku and the white-haired boy returned the gaze and Jin slowly started walking after him.

"Uh-oh." Haku said as he started to run away and the next thing he knew was himself and Soken running next each other. The boy chasing after them was bound to catch them any minute and soon he caught Soken, who then chased after Nick but the young arrancar proved to be too fast and he managed to catch Keiko, who went after Sorahime, who even for a five-year old was very good at Sonido, though the spirit boosters in Keiko's Nike sneakers enabled her to keep up with the orange-haired girl to some level.

"Catch me if you can." Sorahime playfully said in a singsong voice and Keiko soon found herself chasing Ichiku. Ichiku, Haku and Hisana, being the fastest soul reaper sons and daughter in the group, were the only ones not caught while Lisa and Nao, not because they were the youngest, even though they were chased after but were not even close to being caught. Soon, the kids noticed a teenager come onto the playground with a basket full of plant like herbs. The teenage boy had long black hair tied in a pony-tail and bluish-gray eyes like Jack's but they were warm and caring. Hisana and Kaien instantly knew who the teenager was and called out to him.

"Cousin Sojun, hi!" shouted Kaien and Hisana and the boy, their elder cousin Sojun Kuchiki, and turned his head to look at them and warmly smiled at the children. Soon all of the kids were in the resting area eating bowled ice cream, courtesy of the two warm-hearted older kids themselves.

"So you're here collecting medicine herbs for Captain Unohana?" Soken asked.

"Yes. Mother asked me to gather this specific type of herb." Sojun responded.

"Is Aunt Retsu making a new type of Medicine?" Hisana asked and Sojun confirmed his mother Retsu Unohana Kuchiki was making a new type of herb medicine.

"I ran into that Jinta person who always gives you little ones trouble some time before you all spotted." Sojun said and Sierra shook her head in dismay.

"He's still around?" Sierra asked.

"Sadly so." Jack answered. Even though Sierra didn't met Jinta as much as her friends had, she had always heard from both Nick and Sorahime that he was trouble to them.

"What happened to him?" Kira asked as she stared at Sojun with a dreamy look in her eyes which the latter failed to see.

"Well when I saw him, he was standing behind a tree holding some sort of plastic weapon that fires water." Sojun said.

"That must have been a water gun." Ichiku said to the teenage noble.

"That very much fits the description of it but anyhow he appeared to be aiming at you children. That's when I went to talk to him with my regular smile; he started uttering a variety of incomplete words and took off running before I could even say anything. Why he did that is beyond me"

"It's no wonder that block-head ran away." All the children thought as they finished their ice cream and tossed it into the trash and got up after they got grossed out from seeing Kira starting to flirt with Sojun. They resumed their game of soul tag with Ichiku being the chaser and it wasn't very long before he easily caught Haku, who proceeded to chase after Michael until he caught him seconds soon.

"Looks like I'm it." Michael said as he took after Meishiro and tagged her. She then focused her attention on Ichiku and chased after him.

"Come and get it me, Meishiro." Ichiku called to Meishiro and before he knew it, she was just inches behind him and he couldn't believe his eyes. No one had ever been able to catch him before. He ran up the structure with Meishiro hot on his heels and he jetted across the bouncy bridge, making it jiggle and temporarily slow down the little girl chasing him. When she regained her balance with her feet, she took off after Ichiku again who now was on the other half of the structure and he jumped onto the first monkey bar and swung back and forward, allowing him to jump all the way across the monkey bars to the very final one where the other structure was connected.

"I'm gonna get you, Ichiku." Meishiro playfully said from across the structure as she began swinging across the monkey bars just like Ichiku did and was on his side of the structure. Ichiku jumped into the sliding whole and slid down on his stomach before jumping out of the slide and landed his hands and feet like a frog. Before he could start running again, he looked to see Meishiro standing right in front of him and he froze. Icy blue eyes faced dark brown ones before Meishiro simply tapped his shoulder with her finger and smiled.

"Tag. You're it." Meishiro said and the other kids stared with disbelief. None of them had ever been able to catch Ichiku before in any game of tag before and now Meishiro had that honor. Ichiku only smiled and looked at Hisana and Haku with a playful smirk on his face.

"If I can be caught, so can you guys." Ichiku said as he charged at them but they took off in separate directions, leaving the boy to chase after Hisana.

"Now let's see if I can get you, Hisana."

"Try it!" Hisana playfully said back to her orange/strawberry blonde-haired friend as he chased her. Nick and Sierra watched from the structure.

"Ichiku is still the same friendly joyous fellow, isn't he?" Sierra asked her cousin.

"Yeah. He's almost like my best friend." Nick admitted with a proud smile at Ichiku. Hisana and Ichiku were using their full Shunpo and all that could be seen of them were flashes.

"Ichiku's shunpo is pretty impressive." Lisa said.

"You just took the words out my mouth." Sorahime said.

"So is Hisana's." Haku said as he leaned against the swing with Jin and Jack. Hisana jumped over the teeter-totter and spun the roundabout before jumping in the middle of it and letting it spin around.

"Try and get me now." Hisana said with a childish smirk and Ichiku jumped onto the roundabout and used the handles to climb to her. But she got off the thing before he was even close and Ichiku stuck his legs out the spinning object before slamming his foot onto the ground to make the carousel stop. He jumped off it all dizzy and lumbered around before gently landing flat on his rear.

"Ichiku, pal, you okay?" Jack said as he and the other children gathered around him and Nick helped him stand up though he still was dizzy as his eyes rolled around inside his head.

"Ichiku, how many fingers am I holding up?" Audrey said as she held up two fingers and he gazed at her hand.

"Uh...Uh...let's see. Um, three?" Ichiku said.

"Close enough." The tall girl said as Ichiku regained his composure and sat down before getting up and chasing after Hisana again.

"What the...You sly little weasel, were you doing that on purpose?" Hisana asked and Ichiku answered no because he was very much dizzy. Hisana was soon caught by Ichiku and congratulated him.

"Thank you but I don't think I could be as awesome as Meishiro when she was able to catch me." Ichiku said and Meishiro did the blush that Ichiku had yet to understand.

"Ah, so Meishiro still likes Ichiku. How sweet." Sierra thought.

"I wonder what's with her. Every time I give her a compliment, her face always turns red." Ichiku thought as he scratched his head in confusion as the other children, even Nao, Lisa, and Jack laughed at Meishiro's face. Then they noticed Sojun trying to leave but Kira was hugging his arm and they all looked away disgusted.

"Yuck!" They all thought at the same time as they turned away and went to the shaded structure area to relax.

Meanwhile

"Please Kira, release my arm." Sojun said, starting to lose his cool and calm composure his parents had given him from a young age.

"Come on, Sojun. You know you like me." Kira flirtingly said and Sojun turned his face away from Kira to hide his facial reaction.

"Not in that fashion. Farewell children." Sojun said as he hurriedly flash stepped away and Kira just sighed.

"Oh well, there's always tomorrow." Kira said.

"Don't worry. You'll get him someday." Yoruichi said to her daughter and the latter just positively nodded her head. Soon at the end of the day, Shunsui and Nanao arrived and brought the children who lived in the Sereitei back home while Nao and Lisa stood close to their mother's side. Jack had left with them since his father Starrk was bound to be at Shunsui's place since they were good friends. Nemu, on the other hand, was off work and she picked up Soken and carried him home and Isane was also off so she was able to lead Michael and Audrey back to the Sado residence.

Tatsuki left with Keiko and Ichiku was with them as Rangiku and Ichigo were still going to be at work for a short time before they would come to pick up their only child. Ichiku and Keiko were going to her place to play Tekken 3: The Deluxe Edition. Only Nick and Sierra were left with Yoruichi and Kira.

"Want us to walk you home, little guys?" Yoruichi asked and Sierra said no thanks as her mother Tier was at the gate. The two purple-haired women said farewell to the two little arrancars and left for home.

"Hello, Mommy." Sierra said her mother as she and Nick hugged her. The former espada smiled at her daughter and nephew.

"Hello, dear. Hello, Nicholas." Tier said as Nick hugged her.

"Oh c'mon, Auntie Tier. Call me Nick." Nick giggled.

"Alright then. Hello Nick, how's that?"

"It's great." Nick said as she walked the two back to the arrancar residence.

"Say, Nick?" Sierra said.

"Yeah?"

"Auntie Nel said about chow down weekends. What's that mean?"

"Well, Every Friday through Sunday, Me, Daddy and Mommy go out to eat till we can't eat anymore."

"Sounds interesting." Tier said.

"Trust me. It is." Grimmjow said as his van drove up beside the three arrancars with Neliel sitting beside him while Pesche and Dondochakka were in the far back seats.

"Nicky, Sierra, Tierry, come on. Hop in." Neliel said as she slid the door and open.

"Yeah. Let's pig out." Pesche said and his daughter giggled at his sense of humor.

"Time to chow down. Know what I'm talkin about?" Dondochakka added in.

Nick, his cousin and aunt all loaded into the van and drove off to chow down.

* * *

 

There is my newest Bleach children fanfic. I thought it'd be fun for Nick to have a cousin so I resurrected Halibel and paired her up with Pesche, who in some ways is Nick's uncle. Sierra is named after the drink Sierra Mist because that's how she was conceived.

In a future lemon fanfic of mine, Tier and Pesche drink too many Sierra Mist cups and well... Enter Sierra.

As for Dondochakka, I'm still trying to think of a female fraccion to pair him up with. I'm thinking I'll pair him up with Menoly since between her and that suck up Loly, she was the lesser of two evils.

As for Jack, yes to those of you who figured it out, Lilinette is his mother but in the ones I'll introduce her in later, she'll already be an adult.

I even thought "Hey, why not give Byakuya a son too?" So that's where Sojun comes in. Although Byakuya and Unohana are his parents, I originally was going to make Soi-Fon his mom but then I thought with both Byakuya and Soi-fon as his parents, he would probably be a total butthole to the other children while he'd probably have a thing for Kira as Soi-fon does for Yoruichi. So to keep Byakuya from corrupting Sojun's mind with his high noble pride, I made Unohana his wife.

Also this isn't Keiko's first appearance. She had a very small part in my last Bleach children fanfic Trick-Or-Treating where she helps her folks Keigo and Tatsuki give out candy. I don't know if I'll include her in any of my future Bleach2G stories but I probably might.

Also this was the final story with Nick as the star, who was replaced by Ichiku, who of course, is the leader of the children's group. So look in the IchigoxRangiku category for my next Bleach2G fanfic. Later. Enjoy and review.


End file.
